


Step One, Step Two, Step Three, Repeat

by DeerstalkerDeathFrisbee



Series: Celebrity Status [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Families of Choice, Foster Care, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerstalkerDeathFrisbee/pseuds/DeerstalkerDeathFrisbee
Summary: BoBoBolin @bolinliofficialGUYS GUYS GUYS LOOK WHOS HERE*attached image, Bolin bear-hugging a teenage boy with brown skin, messy dark hair and an undercut*Korra’s Girl @asamisatoofficialSome things never change...*attached image, a younger Bolin and Mako in costume with a five-year-old Kai between them, drinking juice boxes on the set for ‘Spy High’**attached image, Bolin and teenage Kai chugging mini bottles of orange juice at the set's refreshments table*
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Series: Celebrity Status [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976263
Comments: 23
Kudos: 220





	Step One, Step Two, Step Three, Repeat

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone who's followed and commented on this series! I appreciate you!!!
> 
> Mild warning for discussions of failed adoptions and the flawed foster/adoption system BUT our characters all get happy endings/good family situations eventually.

**Step One, Step Two, Step Three, Repeat**

**BoBoBolin @bolinliofficial**

GUYS GUYS GUYS LOOK WHOS HERE

_*attached image, Bolin bear-hugging a teenage boy with brown skin, messy dark hair and an undercut*_

**Asami’s Girl @korraofficial**

REUNITED WITH BOLIN’S TV BABY BRO ON THE #FemmeFatale SET!!!

_*attached image, the same as the image Bolin posted, but now Korra is bear hugging Kai from the other side, sandwiching him between her and Bolin*_

**Korra’s Girl @asamisatoofficial**

Some things never change...

_*attached image, a younger Bolin and Mako in costume with a five-year-old Kai between them, drinking juice boxes on the set for ‘Spy High’*_

_*attached image, Bolin and teenage Kai chugging mini bottles of orange juice at the refreshments table for the Femme Fatale set*_

**Fly Guy Kai @kai_jinofficial**

EAGLE!!!!

_*attached image, Kai sitting on Bolin’s shoulders, both their arms extended, in a parking lot, both their mouths open as they yell*_

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

@bolinliofficial if you break @kai_jinofficial doing anything stupid I will kick both your asses

**Fly Guy Kai @kai_jinofficial**

You’re not the boss of me

_*gif of five-year-old Kai as his character from Spy High sticking his tongue out at the camera*_

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

@kai_jinofficial Maybe not but I am the boss of if you get dessert when you come to family dinner this weekend

**Korra’s Girl @asamisatoofficial**

...@normalguyofficial did you just invite Kai to family dinner?

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

_*gif of Lilo from ‘Lilo and Stitch’ saying “Ohana means family”*_

**BoBoBolin @bolinliofficial**

FAUST FAMILY REUNION

...

** Spy High Wiki **

**Character Pages - SK-AI (Skye Faust)**

Introduced in the season 2 finale, SK-AI (later renamed Skye) is an experimental “genius baby” genetically engineered and primed by agents of E.V.I.L.E Inc. SK-AI is supposed to be a repository for all information and a data processor of unparalleled ability. Teen spies Jana and Shelley find him in the lab where the real Dr. Faust is being kept. Dr. Faust, while not involved in the experiment, has bonded with SK-AI while in captivity and adopts the child after they are freed. Skye Faust was played by Kai Jin.

[read more]

...

**KorrasBiceps:** ok but is that Mako with his hair slicked back in the background of Asami’s twitter refreshment table pic?

_#femme fatale #bolin-li #the people need to know_

**Bolin-Lin reblogged:** wouldn’t that be neat symmetry? Having all three of us in BOTH pics... :)

_#femme fatale #stirring the pot_

...

**Mako’s Husband @wuhou-tingofficial**

This is amazing...

_*attached video, Korra, Bolin, Asami, and Kai doing some kind of flash mob group dance from the infamous Spy High musical episode*_

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

I’m not doing that

**BoBoBolin @bolinliofficial**

Oh but you already have...

_*attached gif of Mako as Dave from Spy High doing the exact same dance*_

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

I will sic Twitter fact check on you

**Korra’s Girl @asamisatoofficial**

I’m not sure that will go your way, friend

...

** Entertainment News **

****

**Interview with the Writer/Director Team Behind New Moon Studios’ Upcoming ‘Femme Fatale’**

**Interviewer:** What inspired this film for you? You’re a first time film writer - where did this project come from for you?

**Katara Akiak:** I had just retired from a long and extremely rewarding career in the emergency room, in the thick things 24/7. And I’m afraid I was not adjusting to retired life nearly as well as my husband! Aang has this lovely gift for finding joy in everything as well as many, many hobbies.

**Kya Akiak:** So many hobbies, oh god. Dad’s knitting alone-

**Katara:** -it’s taking over the house!

**Kya:** like some kind of fuzzy monster! I’m convinced it’s not even multiple scarves.

**Katara:** Really?

**Kya:** Nope, it’s just one long, never ending banner thing.

**Katara:** ...

**Kya:**...

**Katara:** You know, you’re probably right. Anyways, (laughs) After a lifetime of running from one emergency to the next, I didn’t know what to do with myself! And then my lovely daughter, Kya, who’s been in the film industry for years and years said to me “mom, why don’t you write?”

And I think she expected some kind of Gray’s Anatomy or something! But I was done with hospitals, I wanted something fun! I wanted the kind of film I’d wanted to see when I was a girl!

**Kya:** So, we wrote a spy film together and honestly, this has been one of my favorite projects I’ve ever worked on.

**Interviewer:** Where would you say the inspiration came from?

**Kya:** We used to watch those really classic, slightly off the wall spy tv shows when I was growing up.

**Katara:** Your father would take you kids to the library-

**Kya:** yeah, Mom was scheduled to work Saturdays for a bit there, and we’d spend the day with Dad, my siblings and I - and we’d go to the library and load up on VHS tapes and go home and make pizza and watch ‘Get Smart’ and vintage ‘Wonder Woman’.

So, this is kind of a send-up of that.

**Interviewer:** Now, you’ve cast Korra Egoak, Asami Sato, and Bolin Li as your leads.

**Kya:** Don’t forget Wu (laughs)

**Katara:** (laughs) I’ve never seen anyone so excited to play a villain!

**Kya:** I love Wu, he’s such a delight on set. He and Kai have people in stitches, they’re hilarious! All of them, really. They’re all so talented and so high energy!

**Interviewer:** And Kya, you’ve worked with all of them in the past, correct?

**Kya:** Yes, I have. I was on the writer team for the Nuktuk franchise, so I’ve met Bolin before. Funny story - I actually know Mako better of the two of them.

Interviewer: Really?

**Kya:** Oh yeah, he’s worked with my partner Lin for a long time. But I’m getting off track! Asami is a delight, of course.

**Interviewer:** Of course

**Kya:** Oh, so you’ve met her! She’s such a sweetheart, really. And I’ve directed Korra in the ‘Spirit Lights’ franchise - she does all her own stunts, and I swear, the things she does blow my mind every time. I’ll come to her with this crazy idea, utterly insane, and she’ll just go “yeah, let’s do it”.

**Katara:** Such a lovely, talented girl. I knew her when she was little, actually.

Interviewer: Oh, really?

**Katara:** Yes! Her mother is a nurse at my old hospital in Anchorage and Korra herself used to volunteer at the Alaska Zoo with Aang and the Alaska Native Heritage Center with my brother.

**Kya:** I always forget how small a town Anchorage really is

**Katara:** Especially when you get to be my age!

**Interviewer:** Well I need to be wrapping this up, but before we go, everyone wants to know: will we be seeing Mako Li in this film?

**Kya:** Well, as anyone who’s kept up with Bolin’s career knows, Mako will frequently show up as an extra in Bolin’s projects, typically after he loses a bet (laughs). He might make an appearance in this one, but we’ll see.

[read more]

...

**Asami’s Girl @korraofficial**

I LOVE U, KATARA!!!

_*attached image, an older pic of an elementary school aged Korra in a tiny snowsuit, wearing snowshoes, hugging an older woman, also wearing snow gear and snowshoes*_

**Mako’s Husband @wuhou-tingofficial**

Am I too old to ask Katara to adopt me? Asking for a friend. That friend is me.

**Opal the Science Gal @opalbeifongofficial**

I swear, every grandma we meet wants to adopt Wu.

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

My own Grandma likes him better than me.

**Mako’s Husband @wuhou-tingofficial**

She loves us equally!

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

Sweetheart, she walked you down the aisle at our wedding. It’s safe to say you’re the favorite.

...

** My Life is Normal - Official Blog **

**Timeline of a Family Dinner**

5:00 - I start prepping dinner

5:30 - Wu realizes we forgot something at the grocery store and begs me to go get it. I refuse because I’m busy and being afraid of paparazzi getting pics of you in casual wear is not a good enough reason not to go to the grocery store

5:40 - I lose the subsequent game of Rock Paper Scissors and go to the store

6:10 - I finally get home from the store, the cats try to kill me for my life insurance, but I’m wise to their tricks and fail to die. Try something other than tripping me next time, furry fiends

6:15 - I am asked to weigh in on Wu’s outfit for the evening despite the fact that a.) everyone we invited has already seen him wearing sweatpants and one of my old t-shirts and still like him and b.) he will never ever take my fashion advice because “Darling, if I let you, you’d wear the same outfit every day in different colors like a cartoon character” which is true.

6:30 - everyone should be here by now, but no one is because they are secretly the least punctual people on the face of the planet

6:45 - the cats try to kill me again in the kitchen. They immediately stop when Wu shows up, though, which just isn’t fair

7:00 - Everyone is finally here, Bolin has somehow eaten all the chips, Korra and Kai are having a Mario Kart battle and Asami is mixing cocktails with enough booze to down an elephant

7:05 - Opal, the only valid member of this family, is helping me in the kitchen. She witnesses the cats blatantly attack me. She laughs. Opal may no longer be a valid family member

[read more]

...

**Comments on Timeline of a Family Dinner**

**Razzle-Dazzle:** You have cats?!?!? What are their names!!!

**WuAdmin:** Their names are Badger and Mole and they’re precious angel babies, don’t listen to Mako

**MakoAdmin:** They want me dead. You’ll see. When I die under mysterious circumstances and you get arrested because it’s always the spouse who gets investigated...look at the cats.

**WuAdmin:** Our children would never murder you and frame me, Mako.

**MakoAdmin:** Every Agatha Christie novel ever would disagree with you but ok

...

**Mako’s Husband @wuhou-tingofficial**

Cuties

_*attached image, Mako, Bolin, and Kai asleep on the sofa, both Bolin and Kai are using Mako as a pillow*_

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

Why am I always the one getting squashed?

**BoBoBolin @bolinliofficial**

You’re basically a human furnace, bro. If your cats weren’t evil, they’re probably nap on you too

**Mako’s Husband @wuhou-tingofficial**

Stop saying my babies are evil!

_*attached image, two massive, extremely fluffy black and dark brown tabby cats with white markings and squashed looking faces glaring at the camera*_

**Fly Guy Kai @kai_jinofficial**

Look into those eyes and tell me you don’t fear for your life a little

**Mako’s Husband @wuhou-tingofficial**

@kai_jinofficial quit bullying your siblings

**Opal the Science Gal @opalbeifongofficial**

Wait, I thought we decided Kai was Bolin’s little brother?

**Mako’s Husband @wuhou-tingofficial**

Nope, he’s our baby now

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

I didn’t agree to this

**Mako’s Husband @wuhou-tingofficial**

Too late, he’s ours now

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

this is exactly how we got the damn cats

...

**BoBoBolin @bolinliofficial**

The Dickensian Orphans Club welcomes our newest member, Kai, at this year’s club activity - mini golf!

_*attached image, Kai, Bolin, Mako, Wu, and Asami at a mini golf course*_

**Mako’s Husband @wuhou-tingofficial**

I made us t-shirts!

_*attached image, Kai, Bolin, Mako, Wu, and Asami all wearing different colored t-shirts with ‘Dickensian Orphans Club: street urchins 4 life’ bedazzled on the fronts. Mako’s is black and a least half a size too small. From the look on Wu’s face, this is intentional*_

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

Before anyone asks, this is a yearly thing. We started doing this after Asami’s father died 1/4

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

It was Bolin’s idea for us all to go out and do something fun to celebrate our parents’ lives every year 2/4

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

Yes, it’s irreverent. All of us lost our parents fairly young and we’ve all coped in our own ways. This is one of them. 3/4

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

So, please no nasty comments or invasive questions. Especially to Kai, who, need I remind you, is a minor and shouldn’t have to deal with that. Thank you :) 4/4

**BoBoBolin @bolinliofficial**

There’s something inherently sinister about Mako using smiley faces

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

Good.

:)

**Fly Guy Kai @kai_jinofficial**

4 real, tho, thanks, guys. And to any other kids out there who’ve been feeling alone, used, or unwanted rn, we’re here for you <3

**Korra’s Girl @asamisatoofficial**

The best family I could ask for

_*attached image, Kai with Bolin, Mako, Wu, and Asami*_

...

** Text Message **

**Mako:** Hey, Lin, can you look into something for me?

**Lin:** What is it now, kid?

**Mako:** Just a bad feeling, it’s probably nothing. Kai just said some stuff today about his current foster family that felt...idk, off. He clammed up and stole my wallet when I asked, which is a classic diversion tactic for him.

**Lin:** I’ll see what I can do. I’m not his social worker, so I won’t have the access I did when I was you and Bolin’s caseworker. But I can ask around. If necessary I can have Kya see what she can find out about his foster situation.

**Mako:** Thanks, Lin.

**Lin:** You know if you’re right you might have to do something drastic.

**Mako:** I already talked to Wu about it. We’ve been registered foster parents for years. We can take Kai if necessary.

**Lin:** You’re a good kid, Li.

**Mako:** Thanks, Beifong

...

**Mako’s Husband @wuhou-ting**

HAPPY ANNUAL TREAT YO SELF DAY

**Korra’s Girl @asamisatoofficial**

_*attached gif, Donna and Tom from ‘Parks and Rec’ saying “Treat yo self”*_

**Opal the Science Gal @opalbeifongofficial**

TREAT YO SELF!!!

_*attached image, Opal with her arms linked through Wu and Asami’s, all three of the look fabulous, Kai is standing next to them holding half a dozen bags, looking confused*_

**Fly Guy Kai @kai_jinofficial**

What is happening

Why am I here

Oh god

It’s so early

The sun

Too bright

**Opal the Science Gal @opalbeifongofficial**

You’re here to learn the power of self-love and self-indulgence and also so Wu can spoil you rotten

**Mako’s Husband @wuhou-tingofficial**

Rampant spoiling is my love language

**Fly Guy Kai @kai_jinofficial**

_*attached gif, Rizzo the Rat from ‘A Muppet Christmas Carol’ being used to wipe a window by Gonzo. Rizzo is saying “thank you for making me a part of this”*_

...

** My Life is Normal Official Channel **

**Video: I finally get evidence of the cat conspiracy but at what cost**

**Video Caption** **:** This was originally meant to be a different vlog thing. Then this happened.

**Video Description/Transcript:** Mako in his kitchen, cooking, talking to the camera

**Mako:** “When Wu and I got together he knew one thing, ONE THING about cooking. Wanna know what that thing was? ‘Crack eggs on a flat surface, not the side of the bowl’. And I was like ‘what? No? What difference does that make?’ And he looked me dead in the eye and told me ‘if the chef in the Audrey Hepburn ‘Sabrina’ said it, then I’m not going to argue’. And that was that. We crack eggs on flat surfaces now”

_Mako turns and grabs a pot of boiling water off the stove. He moves to the sink with it._

**Mako:** “Ok, we can drain the pasta now- SON OF A BITCH MOTHERFUCKER”

_Mako abruptly disappears from the frame. There is a crash. A cat yowls and another cat hisses and growls. Mako swears some more._

**Mako:** “Fucking shit, get off me you monsters, you don’t get to eat my face yet.”

_Mako reappears in the frame. One of his forearms is bright red, there is a sluggishly bleeding bite mark on it and claw marks as well._

**Mako:** “Ok, jeez, gah, that hurts. So, Badger tripped me and I dropped a - fuck - pot of hot water. And that startled Mole so she bit me. Son of a- ok so I’m gonna call Bolin and go see a doctor about this burn. I’ll post this video later. Bye.”

...

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

I lived, bitch

_*attached image, Mako with gauze and bandages wrapped around his forearm, looking annoyed, sitting on a couch with a cat, either Badger or Mole, napping on his lap*_

**Mako’s Husband @wuhou-tingofficial**

Darling, angel, love of my life, whyever the fuck am I learning you went to the hospital from fucking Twitter~?

**Mako @normalgutofficial**

It wasn’t a big deal? I didn’t want to worry you?

**Mako’s Husband @wuhou-tingofficial**

Wrong answer, darling <3

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

Remember me fondly, internet, for I am about to be nurtured to death.

**Fly Guy Kai @kai_jinofficial**

@normalguyofficial This is what you get for being taken down by a cat

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

You’re really making a bid for least favorite child, huh, @kai_jinofficial

Impressive, seeing as your siblings just tried to kill me

...

** Entertainment News **

**BREAKING - Kai Jin’s Foster Family Arrested for Criminal Fraud, Theft, Neglect**

Up and coming teen actor Kai Jin’s foster parents have been arrested on suspicion of systematically stealing from the teenaged star, tax fraud, and extensive child neglect when it comes to the health and safety of Jin and their other foster children.

“Unfortunately, this kind of behavior is not uncommon in the parents and guardians of child actors, especially stars on Mr. Jin’s level,” Ichirou Raiko, Jin’s attorney, said in his official statement, “they stop seeing a child, their child, and start seeing a gold mine.”

Jin himself has not made a public statement and has requested he not be contacted at this time. “Kai is staying with friends; he is safe. That’s all you need to know until he chooses to tell you more,” Lin Beifong, the social worker who launched the investigation, said when asked. According to representatives from the Child Services office, Beifong began looking into Jin’s case when she heard “some concerning stories” from his costars and friends, as well as her own partner, Kya Akiak, who is directing Jin’s current project.

“Beifong is one of the best,” an anonymous source said, “she’s relentless when she thinks a kid might be in trouble.” Beifong is perhaps best known on the Hollywood scene as the social worker who handled Bolin Li’s case when he and his brother found themselves in foster care. Based on tweets and blog posts from both Li and his brother, Mako, Beifong is still very involved in the brothers’ lives and is considered a personal friend. Both Li bothers are known friends of Kai Jin and some rumors indicate Mako Li and his husband, Wu Hou-Ting might foster Jin now, though nothing has been confirmed.

[read full article]

...

**Asami’s Girl @korraofficial**

Kai is safe, that’s all you need to know.

**Korra’s Girl @asamisatoofficial**

Please respect Kai’s desire for privacy at this time.

**Opal the Science Gal @opalbeifongofficial**

All our love and support to Kai. <3

**BoBoBolin @bolinliofficial**

We’re with you, little buddy @kai_jinofficial

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

Anyone who hassles Kai right now deals with our attack cats

**Mako’s Husband @wuhou-tingofficial**

They’re ready

_*attached image, Badger and Mole looking extra pissed off*_

...

** Text Message **

**Wu:** ok I’ve been giving Kai space all day long but he still won’t come out of his room and I’m worried

**Wu:** how long is an appropriate amount of time and space to give a teenager before making them talk about their feelings?

**Wu:** there isn’t any food in the guest room and he’s skipped two meals

**Wu:** Mako I’m worried

**Wu:** I knocked on the door and he didn’t even answer this time

**Wu:** Mako, should we call Lin? I don’t think this is helping

**Wu:** MAKO ANSWER YOUR PHONE

**Mako:** Calm down, I’ve got him. He just got overwhelmed and snuck out of the house. I figured this would happen. He’s with me, we’re at the diner down the street.

**Wu:** I NEARLY HAD A HEART ATTACK

**Mako:** Seriously, it’s fine. This is normal.

**Wu:** how is any of this normal???

**Mako:** when you’ve had a lot of bad experiences with adults in caretaker positions and suddenly, you’re somewhere safe with people who care about you, it can be scary and overwhelming. Especially because all your past experiences are telling you it’s all going to turn out to be a lie. So, your options are either be enough of a shithead that they snap and show their ‘true colors’, proving you were right all along, or you run away before they can happen.

**Wu:** ...yeah, you’re right. I gave everyone around me hell when I first got away from my aunt.

**Mako:** it’s ok we loved you anyway

**Wu:** you threatened to push me off a balcony the night we met, you liar

**Mako:** lovingly

**Wu:** there were rose bushes down there. Spiky ones.

**Mako:** romantic

**Wu:** are you and Kai going to be home for dinner?

**Mako:** we’ll pick up takeout on our way back

**Wu:** thank god, I don’t want Kai to know how terrible a cook I am yet

**Mako:** trust me, he knows

**Wu:** I can’t believe you told our child I can’t cook

**Mako:** not our child yet, and he has eyes. He can see the scorch mark on the kitchen backsplash

**Wu:** traitors. I’m surrounded by traitors

**Mako:** <3

...

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

We let Kai pick the board game after family dinner and he chose Monopoly. Some people just want to watch the world burn.

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

He also requested I live tweet the whole thing. I said no.

You can see how that went.

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

Yes, this is Kai’s way of letting the internet know he’s fine without having to interact with any of you.

Smart kid.

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

The only comfort I have in this game is that Bolin is ten times worse at it than I am

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

Like, Asami still destroys me and she and Wu always end up battling it out over the corpses of the rest of us’ ruined dreams

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

But I’m still better at Monopoly than Bolin. So I have that going for me.

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

One time, Korra and Opal got really drunk and invented a cursed game called Clue-opoly. The goal is to solve a murder. Or murder everyone? The rules were unclear.

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

I’m the reigning Clue-opoly champion and I still don’t know how it works

**Mako @nornalguyofficial**

Bolin went bankrupt two turns ago, so Opal offered to merge their assets because apparently we’re allowing marriages of convenience now

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

Wu has refused to marry me for my Monopoly money. In his defense, I have very little and Asami is gunning for my remaining properties.

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

Bolin+Opal went bankrupt. Korra and Kai are trying to take down Asami. Good luck with that.

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

KAI HAS TURNED ON KORRA AND ALLIED WITH ASAMI

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

Wu still won’t marry me for my rapidly dwindling monopoly wealth :(

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

Now that Asami and Kai have bankrupted Korra, Asami has agreed to accept her hand in marriage. Which sounds like the plot to a Fifty Shades of Grey sequel.

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

Wu and Asami are just tormenting me now. I have one property left and they keep taunting me.

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

Fucking finally, Kai put me out of my misery.

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

Korra’s made a monopoly drinking game so us losers can drown our sorrows

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

Kai has betrayed Asami (shoulda seen that one coming) he and Wu are now trying to destroy her. Good luck with that.

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

Asami took the betrayal very well. She didn’t drag out Kai’s destruction at all. What a classy lady.

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

I love my husband, but he’s never going to beat Asami at monopoly. Petition for someone to flip the board and end this.

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

My hero:

_*attached image, a massive tabby cat, either Badger or Mole, sprawled in the middle of the monopoly board*_

...

** Text Message **

**Kya:** How are you, kiddo?

**Kai:** I think Mako and Wu want to adopt me and it’s really fucking weird

**Kya:** Do you want them to?

**Kai:** ...kind of, yeah. But also, wtf guys, you don’t know me. I’m a terrible kid to adopt, ask anyone.

**Kya:** Hon, no, that’s not true. Everyone on set thinks you’re wonderful. Even Lin likes you! Mako and Wu want to help you because they care.

**Kai:** I’ve heard that line before

**Kya:** I can’t decide for you, but I think you should talk to them about what’s bothering you. Don’t bottle things up.

**Kai:** yeah ok

**Kya:** We’re thinking of you, kiddo

...

** Text Message **

**Lin:** don’t push that kid on the adoption thing.

**Wu:** we just want him to have somewhere permanent. A home nobody can take him away from.

**Lin:** you don’t know everything Kai’s been through. You and Mako can empathize with him, understand him a little, but you can’t force him to see things your way. Be patient, dammit.

**Wu:** no exactly something I excel at :/

**Lin:** I believe in you.

**Wu:** Thanks, Lin

...

** Text Message **

**Kai:** Why are you so fixated on adopting me? It’s fucking weird and I don’t like it.

**Mako:** Do you actually not like it or are you just scared? If you actually hate living with us we won’t force you to stay, you have other options and if you choose them we’ll help you as much as we can or back off completely. Whatever you need.

**Kai:** WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS? I DON’T GET IT. You’re all just treating me like this is normal, like you want me here and taking in some random kid you know from work is just SOMETHING PEOPLE DO. Well, it’s NOT. It’s weird and confusing and I’m so angry all the time and you shouldn’t want me in your family! No one wants me!

**Mako:** Do you want to hear a really shitty story?

**Kai:** were texting

**Mako:** ok do you want to read a really shitty story?

**Kai:** k

**Mako:** When I was 8 and Bolin was 6, our parents were killed in a home invasion. Bo was at a slumber party, but I was there. We were bounced around the system awhile and it sucked. We almost got separated a million times. No one could find our grandma and my mom had no family. Lin was our caseworker. She’s the only reason we stayed together, she made sure of it. When I was 10, we were fostered by this family. We stayed with them 2, almost 3 years. Bo was certain they were gonna adopt us. He was half right. I found out they wanted to adopt Bo and give me back. I was 13. I was a problem child. Bo was cute and sweet and never got in fights at school. I was hurt and angry and ran away. Bo found out and followed me. We were homeless for a while. Turns out, Lin had been looking for our grandma all along. She found her, then she found us. So, when I saw you needed help I figured it was my turn to do for you what Lin did for me.

**Kai:** wow. Um.

**Mako:** Sorry, that was probably a lot you didn’t want to know about me.

**Kai:** No, just, um. I didn’t realize you’d get it.

**Mako:** get what?

**Kai:** Um. After Spy High, my foster parents adopted me. And I thought I had a home. I was really happy. A few years later they sent me back. They reversed the adoption. So. Yeah.

**Mako:** God, kid, I’m so sorry. That was incredibly shitty of them.

**Kai:** yeah

**Mako:** you want me to come home? Kinda don’t want to leave you alone now.

**Kai:** nah, I’m fine.

**Mako:** you want a hug?

**Kai:** wtf you’re not even home

**Mako:** Wu will hug you if you ask.

**Kai:** he’s not home either!

**Mako:** I can drive home and hug you

**Kai:** you two are the weirdest people alive

**Kai:** ...yes

**Mako:** on my way

...

**Fly Guy Kai @kai_jinofficial**

There was a two for one sale on weird pseudo-parental figures so I stocked up

_*attached image, a selfie of Kai with a kitchen and breakfast nook full of people behind him. Mako is cooking, Bolin is talking, Korra is laughing at what Bolin’s saying, Asami is mixing drinks with Opal and Wu*_

**Mako’s Husband @wuhou-tingofficial**

We love you, buddy @kai_jinofficial

**Fly Guy Kai @kai_jinofficial**

Don’t make it weird

**BoBoBolin @bolinliofficial**

You know you’re a family when the teenager wants nothing to do with you

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

I’m an adult and I want nothing to do with you @bolinliofficial

**BoBoBolin @bolinliofficial**

Hurtful, I want a new big brother

**Mako’s Husband @wuhou-tingofficial**

It’s important for everyone to know, they’re sitting next to each other, sharing a blanket while they tweet this. Adorable <3

_*attached image, Bolin and Mako sitting next to each other on the couch, Bolin is trying to poke Mako in the ribs, Mako is shoving his head away, an annoyed cat sits on the floor, staring at them. Kai is sitting on the arm of the couch, on his own phone, ignoring them*_

…

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title is still from 'Celebrity Status' by Marianas Trench


End file.
